Of Black Moons and BareFooted Ninjas
by TwilightHarryPotterStuff
Summary: "What are you doing?" asked Natasha rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and dodging the poking-finger. "I have to poke someone! I'm facebook deprived!" shouted Anastasia. "What's facebook?" asked Natasha, confused. REAL SUM. INSIDE SB/OC RL/OC JP/LE NT/CW
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story by me and one of my friends. We are Harry Potter addicts! I'm not joking! You could be wondering about the title and here's the reason. The reason is Black as in Sirius Black, moon as in Moony as in Remus Lupin and for the Bare-Footed Ninjas, well, you'll have to find out…**

**Anyway, we don't own anything apart from our craziness. Oh, and the OC's.**

Summary: You thought you knew that whole story? Didn't you? Oh, to be young and naive... But that's getting off track. 'Cause the thing is Sirius Black didn't die. Remus Lupin never got together with Tonks and Voldemort used to have a nose! NO! The last bit was a joke. But seriously now in during the time of the Second Wizarding War, there were two unsung heroes. Who managed to capture the hearts of our favourite Marauder members and by doing that managed to change the course if everyone's life.

Harry wandered through his godfathers' house. 12 Grimmald Place. It was still covered with dust no matter how many times Mrs Weasley attempted to clean it. After about 10 minutes of wondering aimlessly through the corridors, and one very unpleasant encounter with Kreacher, Harry Potter (otherwise known as the 'Boy-who-Lived) came to a door. It was a very plain door with absolutely no fantabulous qualities about it apart from the fact it read 'Sirius Orion Black: Blood Traitor'; in fact it looked completely timeless and untouched by anybody for more than... well, ever.

Harry pushed open the door to reveal a small room. It had a large window at the back which let in most of the received light; it was framed by two thick black velvet drapes. There was barely any furniture in the room apart from an old oak desk and cushioned chair, which looked fairly, used, but was now just collecting dust. On top of the desk was a rather large cardboard box, and as Harry approached it he found that it was over-flowing with letters and pictures. But right at the bottom, unseen by Harry, was a small velvet box.

Harry took the first letter from the pile and quickly scanned its' contents, it was for Sirius, from a girl called Anastasia, and as Harry read the conversations that went on between his godfather and this woman he could tell that they were very loving and caring to each other, especially on Sirius' part. He had never seen his godfather think or act like this, Sirius was never one to show too much emotion, just enough to seem human. There was also some more letters, but this time they were for Remus from a girl called Natasha.

Harry picked up the box and carried it out of the room and started making his way towards the kitchen. Hey, he was curious what was he meant to do?

Harry needed to know who these people were and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Upon reaching the kitchen door Harry kicked it open, swiftly revealing a tired-looking Remus Lupin, the Weasley family and his godfather, Sirius Black.

"Hey Sirius, I was wondering around and I found this box... I was wondering if you could tell me who this girl is?" asked Harry

"Where did you get that box?" asked Sirius in return.

"In your study upstairs" replied Harry.

"I thought I told Kreacher to lock that DOOR!" said Sirius getting angry.

"Calm down Sirius" said Remus, "they're going to come back soon so he was going to find out soon enough anyway"

"I suppose... bring it over here then" Sirius said gesturing to the kitchens table.

Harry hauled the box over to the table and placed in the middle of Remus and Sirius. After seconds of staring at the box, Remus was the first one to react and pulled out a moving photograph of a group of students.

"Who are they?" asked Harry

Remus smiled at the picture.

"That..." he said motioning to four boys "was Sirius, James, Peter and I, otherwise known as the Marauders back then"

"Dad?" Harry asked, Remus only nodded "And what about them" he said pointing to three girls.

"Ah, that" he said pointing to a quite tanned girl with brown hair that had a tint of red in it and was arranged into organised curls, she and Remus had their arms around each other's waists "is Natasha Lupin, my wife and that" he said pointing to a red-head with emerald green eyes who was standing next to James and were looking at each other and then smiled at the camera "was your mum, Lily Evans, back then... seems like so long ago" said Remus off into the distance

"Your wife? You have a wife?" said Harry in disbelief "And that" said Harry pointing to the last girl who was standing in-between Remus and Sirius.

"Ah, yes." Said Remus "That was Anastasia Roseling" she was quite short and had pale skin and big hazel eyes, outlined by black eye-liner and long black lashes. She also had curly dark brown hair, which some of was pinned up at the back giving it a bit of a bee-hive effect. In the picture, looked at Sirius and smiled, but just she was turning away Sirius caught her chin and pulled her into a loving kiss while Remus just laughed and rolled his eyes, he then kissed Natasha on the forehead. When they broke apart, she flushed and bit her bottom lip before holding Sirius' hand and smiling fully at the camera.

"Who is she?" asked Harry to no one in particular.

"They're both your godmothers, Harry" spoke Sirius for the first time, Harry just stood looking speechless.

Mrs Weasley rushed over to their end of the table and took the picture from Remus' hands,

"Natasha Lupin... used-to-be Prewett is my sister" she said smiling softly, her fingers tracing her sibling's and best friends outline, as old memories played through her mind. Remus put a comforting hand on her shoulder, it was a tough time when Anastasia went missing, and she was then eventually declared deceased by the Ministry of Magic. It was an especially hard time for Sirius and Natasha.

"My godmothers?" said Harry

"Yes... she, Lily and Natasha were like sisters" replied Sirius.

As the three of them dug through the box more and more they found old letters that Anastasia and Sirius had exchanged; old Hogsmeade shop receipts and more pictures this time just of Sirius and Anastasia and more of just Remus and Natasha.

The first one was when they were in their 7th year and Sirius and Anastasia were in the Gryffindor common room one night on the sofa (A/N: couch for Americans) in front of the fire and Anastasia was reading a muggle book while leaning against Sirius and had her head on his chest, and Sirius was pretending to read the book while sneaking glances at her.

In one of the pictures of Remus and Natasha, it was a picture taken and unnoticed by the two of them. They were both in the library and Natasha was on her tip-toes trying to reach a book on one of the higher shelves; and then Remus snuck up behind her and got the book down, he then put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

Meanwhile in Egypt...

"Ohmygod! There's sand! There's actually real sand!" exclaimed Anastasia while picking up a handful and shoving it in front of Natasha's face.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her friend and slowly moved the hand away from her face. "Of course there's bloody sand, we're in the middle of a friggin' DESERT! And get out of my sun I'm trying to get a tan"

"Yeah, well... I'm English! What do you expect? Sand is a very rare thing for me living the middle of London" Anastasia said with a pout on her lips.

"Yeah, well so do I!" exclaimed Natasha.

"Yeah, with Remus, your husband" said Anastasia in a sing-song voice while elongating his name and the word 'husband'.

"Yeah, well you live with Sirius and I bet you that when we get back he's going to propose!" she said in the same voice.

"Pft, doubt it. This is Sirius Black we're talking about he just doesn't get married!" Anastasia replied

"Yes... but he flippin' worships the ground you walk on! And he really loves you AND you're the longest he has EVER been with a girl" said Natasha

"True...Remus worships the ground you walk on as well! Oh, and is it near you know 'that time' again?" asked Anastasia

"Yeah the full moon is tomorrow" sighed Natasha "How did you know?"

"You always get really cranky and agitated" said Anastasia with a small smile.

Natasha scoffed. "I do NOT"

Anastasia fully smiled now and just nodded "Yes, you do"

"NOT!" argued Natasha

"Whatever you say...!" said Anastasia walking off laughing, she then did a canon-ball into the pool and purposely made sure to splash Natasha.

"I'm going to kill you!" shouted Natasha dripping wet from head-to-toe

"Do you really want to go to Azkaban?" asked Anastasia before quickly diving underneath the water after seeing the look on Natasha's face.

After making sure Anastasia was out of sight, Natasha turned around and broke-down laughing. Of course she wasn't going to kill her... yet...

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Hey, here is Chapter 2, hope you like it! Please review! We want at least three more reviews before we update! Enjoy!**

"Can you tell me about you time at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Remus and Sirius looked at each as if to look for confirmation to tell Harry about their Hogwarts life.

"He deserves to know, he will meet them eventually," Remus began, almost begging Sirius to let him explain how the gang had become.

"Well… er… Go on then," Sirius declared, defeated.

"Okay, well me and Natasha, we got together from a lot of complaining and pushing from your father and Sirius," Remus, jokingly, glared at Sirius, who just smiled widely at his friend, "I finally gathered the courage to ask her… to study with me, it was the best I could do, I was a scrawny fourth year and I didn't have to courage to ask her out on a date. I was also afraid of rejection. We got to know each other and each time I went to ask her out something happened or I chickened out.

"After a few months she got tired of me chickening out so told me she really liked me, which made me feel so happy so I asked her to go to Hogsmeade with me, she agreed and our relationship went from there," Remus finished with a smile on his face, as he relived the memories of that time.

"What about Sirius and Anastasia?" Harry asked, looking at Sirius.

"Well we had a weird relationship," he replied, also with a smile on his face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 MARAUDERS ERA 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was three weeks into the term and the Marauders and Anastasia, Natasha and Lily were down at breakfast messing around.

They were all wearing the uniform but Natasha and Anastasia bent the rules, as always. Anastasia wore the proper uniform but her skirt was a couple of inches above her knee and she wore knee-length white socks with black high heels that shined and her tie was loosened.

Natasha was wearing a black pinafore instead of a skirt that was a couple of inches above the knee too; she wore black tights and grey high heels and her tie was loosened.

'Sirius and Anastasia are messing around again,' Natasha thought, 'I wish they would hurry up and get together.'

"Oi, Sirius! Leave Anastasia alone, I don't think she wants to be attacked by you!" Natasha exclaimed while laughing.

"Yeah, I'd rather spend my breakfast eating than being attacked by you!" Anastasia exclaimed.

Everyone, James, Lily, Remus, Natasha, Peter and Sirius were laughing at Anastasia. Sirius stopped annoying Anastasia and ate his breakfast with a smile on his face. He liked her!

The moment of contentment was ruined by a frightened first year that came running up to the group and tapped Natasha on her shoulder.

Natasha turned around to face whoever had tapped her, surprised when she saw it was a first year. What could he want? They never talked to seventh years.

She beckoned him to talk as he had just stared at the group, quite scared and intimidated.

"Pro-prof-fes-ssor Du-umbled-dore wo-ould li-ike to spe-eak to you," the first year stuttered, clearly scared off the eight seventh years, not that you could blame him, they were pretty scary, especially Sirius.

"Okay, thanks for the message-" she indicated for his name.

"Herbert" (**A.N. btw I LOVE the name Herbert!)**

"Herbert" Natasha replied, whilst nodding. She made her way up to the Professor's Table and stood in front of Dumbledore's chair. She didn't know what to expect from him and, frankly, was quite worried of what he had to say to her.

"Professor, you wanted to speak to me?" Natasha asked worriedly.

"Miss Prewett, follow me," Professor Dumbledore told her and led her into a room off of the side of the Great Hall.

"What is it Professor Dumbledore?" By this time, Natasha was getting really worried.

"I am in great regret to inform you that you home was raided, last night, by Death-Eaters, Natasha, your parents, they didn't-"

Natasha did not want to hear the rest of what Professor Dumbledore had to say so she ran out of the room and the length of the Great Hall and out the doors, Dumbledore had a grave look on his face as he followed her out of the room, knowing that she would deal with this in her own way.

Remus was confused as to why Natasha had run out the Great Hall and decided to follow her. When he got out of the Great Hall, she was nowhere to be seen Remus wasn't sure where to look so tried the Gryffindor Tower.

As Remus ran up the stairs Anastasia came out of the Great Hall and ran up to the Astronomy Tower. She knew exactly where to find her.

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed it! Remember review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Thanks to those who reviewed and favourited on the last chapter. BTW It will always be in Marauder time unless we say that it is not.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters that J.K Rowling made up, unfortunately, but we do in fact own the OC's.**

**TwilightHarryPotterStuff owns Natasha Prewett/Lupin**

**Molteaser24 (who does not have an account) owns Anastasia Roseling.**

**AND finally… There are pictures of Natasha and Anastasia are on my profile… **

Natasha gripped the walls of the Astronomy tower's window, her toes dangling off of the edge, her legs were bent and in position, ready to jump; she had always wondered what death had felt like. Her parents were de-dead... the word tasted bitter on her tongue she was alone now,

'But what about Remus?' a voice in her head asked. She had become very well acquainted with this voice and came to call it **Vikki The Voice**.

"Remus will be fine, he'll find someone else," she replied out loud, her voice sounded confident but her heart clenched at the mere thought of Remus being remotely near to another girl, that's why she loved him so he never even gave the pretty girls a glance even if they were trying to flirt with him.

"Pft, no he won't, he'll probably commit bloody suicide to!" exclaimed Anastasia, who had suddenly appeared leaning on the wall next to the window Natasha was standing on.

"AHHH!" said Natasha as she jumped in fright, she gripped the walls even harder until her knuckles starting turning white. "How did you get there?" she asked.

"I walked" said Anastasia simply. Natasha just gave her a 'duh' look. "You should try it sometime" Anastasia said smiling.

Natasha rolled her eyes and laughed, if she died she would miss this; the weirdness between the two of them and her best friend – like – sister – I – never – had – kind – of - reem – person – that – Anastasia – is – and – I – like – rubber – ducks - 'cause – they – are – amazing – and – everyone – should – have – at – least – one – as – a – pet – OK – shutting – up – now - ...- nope – now – nope – what – a – complete – waste – of – time – reading – this – was – I – bet – you – feel – stupid – now – idiot – you – should – stop – reading - 'cause – you – know – that – this – makes – no – sense – and – that - I'm – just – gonna – keep – going - ... – Ok - I'm – bored – now – but – remember – never – interrupt – me – when – I – am – talking – to – myself – or – I – will – hurt – you – a lot - :) Done.

"Anyway, how did you know what I said?" asked Natasha confused since she thought that she had been talking in her head.

"Oh, well you know that voice in your head-" started Anastasia, but was interrupted by Natasha who said:

"No way! That's you?"

"No" sighed Anastasia "You just talk out loud when you have a conversation with it, it's nothing to be ashamed of because I talk to myself and my pet rock Ted (**A/N I actually have a pet rock Ted, whom I LOVE**) all the time and I'm still normal...well I say normal but really I don't think anybody's actually normal, normal, otherwise we'd all be incredibly boring!" grinned Anastasia while dragging Natasha down from the window ledge.

"And plus it would be rubbish if you jumped..." said Anastasia

"Why would you miss me too much?" said Natasha while hugging her

"No," said Anastasia peeling the other girls' arm from around her neck as it was becoming rather hard to breathe "It would ruin the view and yes, I would-ish...I'M JOKING" she said after seeing the look on Natasha's face.

"I suppose I don't have to jump..." said Natasha,

"To right you don't and let's go back to the great hall, I want to see if Sirius will give me a piggy-back ride to Potions" said Anastasia while laughing.

"Of course he will he always does, I swear he friggin' loves you like James-and-Lily kind of love!" said Natasha

"What are you on about dude, he has a girlfriend... what was her name this time Penny, Peggy, Polly help me out here! Pippa-" tried Anastasia

"I think it's Gwen this week" smiled Natasha, laughing at her friend's bad memory.

"Damn!" said Anastasia looking amusedly-annoyed "I was SO close!"

"Come on then let's go" said Natasha dragging Anastasia down the tower's stairs, trying to ignore what she might of just done.

When they were on the way back to the Great Hall, they met up with Remus. Natasha run up and jumped in his arms and burst into tears, saying sorry into his shoulder repeatedly.

Anastasia stood there awkwardly, "I'm just gonna go find Sirius and make him give me a piggy back to Potions, come on Ted," Anastasia loved both her friends but had to get away.

Natasha laughed at her friend's excuse to leave and shouted after her, "Remember I'm a rock too," a few students passing looked at her weirdly but she didn't care to be honest (A.N. I'm really a rock, or so I have my friends believe :))

Remus gently put Natasha on her feet and looked down at her. Natasha knew she had some explaining to do but she couldn't face telling Remus, the guy she fancied since when she found out about his furry little problem and began to become an illegal animagus, that she had wanted to commit suicide, he would hate her for sure and she couldn't bare the thought of him hating her.

"Natasha-" Remus began.

B

Natasha interrupted him, "I know you want to know what happened and I will tell but just not now," she looked at him with pleading eyes, knowing that he couldn't resist them.

"Okay, fine but you will tell me," Remus replied while I nodded, "let's go to Potions then."

Meanwhile...

When Anastasia got back to the Great Hall she was bombarded with questions and her response was,

"Geez guys, your friend runs out crying and you ask ME for answers, that's just not right, anyway, Sirius can you give me a piggy back to Potions please?" Anastasia asked using her pleading eyes that her and Natasha had both perfected and it worked every time.

"Alright then," Sirius agreed and other they went to Potions with Anastasia singing about her pet rock, once again...

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! We will not update until 5 more reviews, soooooo….. REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Well, I have to say I'm a bit annoyed with the lack of reviews BUT I realised it's not about how much response you get, it's about the people who like it and by the amount of Story Alerts and Favourite Stories I received it must be a lot. Anyway, me and my friend, Molteaser24 hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters that J.K Rowling made up, unfortunately, but we do in fact own the OC's.**

**TwilightHarryPotterStuff owns Natasha Prewett/Lupin**

**Molteaser24 (who does not have an account) owns Anastasia Roseling.**

Just as Remus and Natasha were about to enter the great hall they saw Sirius with a girl, nothing new there, but this time it was Anastasia and she was on his back pointing to the left.

"And forward left!" cried Anastasia making many poor 1st and 2nd years jump up in surprise.

Walking up beside the two, the group then headed down to the dungeons to meet up with James, Lily and Peter. Upon entering the potions classroom, late I might add, Anastasia shouted

"Stop!" making the class turn around and stare at the 4 of them. While Lily made disapproving eyes at them she couldn't help but let a small smile grace her lips, they always did know how to make an entrance. Anastasia then gracefully slid from Sirius' back and walked into the classroom, but as she got to the second furthest row from the front it finally dawned on her.

She was missing a shoe.

Her right one to be exact.

But she just carried on walking to her seat and Natasha sat next to her and slyly whispered "Dude, shoe...this not a cool look!"

"Yeah it is! It's the latest fashion!" cried Anastasia

"Well... In that case then" Natasha pulled off her left shoe and chucked it to the back of the classroom, where a very shocked Peter Pettigrew had to duck to get out of the way.

"Miss Prewett and Miss Roseling! You come in late to my lesson and I excuse you of it, but now you are talking in my lesson and wasting my time! Now would either one of you care to answer the question?" asked Professor Slughorn

"Ummm... Celery?" the two girls chorused, they looked at each other and shouted "Mind Mail!" (A/N we actually do send mind mail)

Professor Slughorn just shook his head and sighed

"Right if you are going to not take this lesson seriously I will see you back here at 8:00 sharp for a detention"

Natasha's mouth fell open she had never had a detention before, but Anastasia just pouted and crossed arms in a sulk like manner.

Most of the Slytherins laughed.

"Right as I was saying class, today we will be making Amortentia the most powerful love potion in the world, although it does not create actual love just deep obsession and infatuation" explained Professor Slughorn

"Right now, everybody get a partner I want one boy and one girl each, they will be your partner for the rest of the year" he said

Natasha instantly ran off to find Remus while giving Anastasia an apologising look and James went to Lily. As usual many girls crowded around Sirius trying to get his attention, but he only had eyes for one girl, who was sitting at her desk tying her long chocolate hair into a ponytail while Lucius Malfoy made his way over to her. Sirius knew he had to act fast.

"If you'll all excuse me ladies" said Sirius pushing past all of the bodies.

By the time Sirius got to her it was too late.

"Would you do me the honour of being my partner" asked Lucius Malfoy to Anastasia

Anastasia head flew up in shock, this was... Different.

"Who me?" said Anastasia pointing to herself double checking

"Yes you" replied Lucius smirking at her the cuteness of her blush

"Umm... Yeah, sure let's go for it!" laughed Anastasia

Sirius suddenly knew how it felt to be rejected, she hadn't actually said anything to him but going in partners with someone else was just as bad.

"Hey Isabelle, do you want to be my partner?" he called to a tall blonde across the room, she smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure!" she said running over to him.

'Sometimes this is too easy' thought Sirius

As everyone began making the potion Sirius glared at the couple at the desk in front of him, he could see what Malfoy was doing, trying to worm his way in to her life; flirting with her; brushing his hands over hers. She needed someone so much better than him, someone who had known her for years and knew everything about her. Like, how she liked her toast lightly toasted or how she despised parsnips (A/N I actually do hate them) or how she owned a rock called Ted and that she treated it like a dog and even in their 4th year at Hogwarts she had contemplated dyeing her hair bright red, but never did as he had talked her out of it and that she didn't want to ruin her hair.

'What is happening to me!' he thought 'this how James always talks about Lily...'

He was interrupted from his thought by Isabelle saying "Are you okay? You've got this really faraway look on your face?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sirius replied and carried on chopping up some vegetable roots quite violently.

As Natasha got to Remus, Remus looked at her rather weirdly.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked while wiping her face.

"Where's your shoe?" Remus asked in return.

"Oh," Natasha started smiling at the moment a few minutes prior to now, "well Anastasia only had one shoe on and said it was the new style so I joined her by throwing my shoe to the back of the room, almost hitting Wormtail in the face (A.N. Natasha calls Peter this, as she helped chose his nickname), anyway that was the reason I got detention," she finished, a scowl coming on her face at the end of her explanation.

"Aww, Red," James had come to call her that as her animagus form was a red fox, she thought it was rather rubbish but James liked it so it stuck, much to her annoyance, "if I were you I would get used to having detentions, especially if you are going to follow Anastasia's weird fashion styles," James said to her.

They all heard a faint "Hey!" from the direction of Anastasia, they never knew how she could hear them, and an "Ow" as Lily had hit James over the head for his remark, which left Natasha and Remus in hysterics and a very annoyed Sirius as he didn't know what was going on and was left out of the loop, Peter, as usual, was oblivious to the whole situation.

Natasha and Remus only calmed down when Slughorn had glared at them and threatened to give them both detentions and deduct points from Gryffindor.

After that the lessons went fairly smoothly, the only mishaps were when Sirius 'accidentally' spilt some of his mysterious potion on Lucius Malfoy, everyone in Gryffindor burst out in laughter while the Slytherins glared and to his surprise, Anastasia burst into laughter too. Natasha was they first to calm down and stop laughing and saw the look Sirius was giving Anastasia; it was the same one James gave Lily before they went out.

Natasha then vowed to herself that she would get Anastasia and Sirius together, no matter how long it took…

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed it and, as ever, please review! Till next time. Oh, and also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Natasha, Potions is over, it's time to go to Defence Against The Dark Arts," Remus called to Natasha, pulling her out of her plans to get Sirius and Anastasia together. 

Moving on, it wasn't that she didn't enjoy Defence Against The Dark Arts, it was the fact she knew almost everything that they were being taught because her and Anastasia thought it was a good idea to learn the spells as you never knew when they came in handy. 

Natasha was pulled out of her thoughts again when she bumped into something, more specifically two things, her brothers, Fabian and Gideon, they had very serious looks on their faces (unusual for the for-ever pranking twins) and looked like they were about to cry. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Fabian exclaimed, the tears now flowing down his cheeks.  
>Natasha looked confused so Gideon explained: <p>

"You didn't tell us about mum and dad!" he also had tears streaming down his face.

Natasha felt bad instantly, first for not telling them and then wanting to commit suicide and leave them alone in the world, yeah they had Molly but she had a family of her own and didn't need the extra hassle. 

"Oh, she was too busy about to fling herself out of the Astronomy Tower," Anastasia spilled, not realised the uproar it would cause. 

"She did what?" 

"Why would she do something like that?" 

"That would have killed me" 

Was the response to Anastasia's outburst. 

"Opps," Anastasia said realising her mistake. Natasha had sunk to the floor, her head in her hands with tears flowing freely down her face. She didn't want it to come out like that; she wanted to tell everyone in her own time and not let it slip out. She couldn't really blame Anastasia, it was a big secret to keep but what was Natasha to do now?

"Bugger..." said Anastasia.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" cried Remus and the twins turning to face Anastasia.

"Dude, yo, hold up, stop and reverse" she said holding up her hands "This..." she said pointing to herself, the twins and Remus "is messed up, you lot should be comforting her and talking about it, I mean the manners of some people these days!" she said while throwing her hands up in the air and creeping over to Sirius in a ninja fashion.

"What on earth are you doing?" Sirius said to Anastasia as now she was using her hands as swords and pretending to slice the benches in the corrido- no scratch that, she actually was about to hit the bench.

Sirius ran over to Anastasia and stopped her hands from hitting or attacking the bench.

"I'm a ninja... Obviously!" she said with a smile

"Do you want to be a ninja to?" she asked

"Yes, later Ok? You'll have to remind me, and we need to get to Defence Against the Dark Arts now" he said, of course he would be a ninja with her... he would do anything for her.

"What about them?" she asked motioning towards the others while biting her lower lip.

"They'll be fine" he said "They just need some time alone, so we'll just tell the professor what happened"

"OK" she said nodding.

They made their way down the rest of the corridor in silence, Sirius' arm around her shoulders bringing her closer, if only she would get the hint that he wanted to be more than friends.

"It's really romantic, isn't it?" Anastasia suddenly remarked.

"What is?" asked Sirius with a confused expression.

"Remus and Natasha" she said "The way they look at each other and understand one another, you know" she continued "I think they're soul-mates"

"Soul-mates?" asked Sirius "Do you believe in all of that?"

"Yep, don't you? I think that you need to find your soul-mate, Mr Black. It'll do you good" she said seriously (**A/N Pft, LOL no pun intended**) while ruffling his black hair.

"Yeah, I do believe in that, but I just never thought about it you know?" he asked rhetorically "With my family and everything your lucky to even like the person you marry" his stomach dropped at the thought of an arranged marriage .

"Don't worry about it Sirius, I mean you're not exactly the stereotypical Black now are you? I mean you're a Gryffindor, and that's where you belong, not Slytherin or anywhere else, here." she said while rubbing his left arm soothingly.

Sirius felt his heart flutter at this, as wherever her fingers were his skin felt all warm and tingly.

She was his soul-mate.

Now he just needed Natasha to help him get her to realise it.

Meanwhile…

Natasha sat there, her head still in her hands, trying to figure out the best way to tell Remus and her brothers without them hating her.

'But Remus would never hate you,' Vicky the Voice started, 'yeah he would be angry for you wanting to die and you should know your brothers would never hate you, you and Molly are all they have.'

'Urgh, I hate it when you're right,' Natasha replied to the voice making sure NOT to talk out load.

"Well, err, Fabian and Gideon," Natasha began addressing her brothers, as she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry that I wanted to… to… die, and I know it was selfish of me, as you boys only have me and Molly left but if I had jumped, you would only have Molly but she's starting a family and I couldn't put it to her to look out for you too, but I know there's a war coming but I thought why not die before they kill me but thinking about it now, I should of known it's better to die for what you believe in and not of being scared, so I'm sorry," she finished.

"It's okay, we guess, we just want you to know that we are here if you need a talk and we know that you are there too and the death of mum and dad was a shock to us all and we should stick together, at least that's what mum and dad would want," Fabian explained while Gideon nodded. God, they were so smart and sensitive when they needed to be.

"I'm glad you forgive me, now off to class and tell Professor McGonagall, if she has a problem with you being late, that she should speak to me," she told the twins.

"How do you know our timetable?" they asked together.

"A sister knows everything," she replied, "now off to class."

The twins ran off to Transfiguration.

Slowly, Natasha turned to face Remus and began to explain before he could say anything:

"I'm sorry I even considered jumping off the Astronomy Tower and leaving you, I should of told what was wrong and then sorted everything out with your help, I'm so sorry," she finished with tears down her face.

Remus, gently grabbed her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him:

"I forgive you, I was just upset that you didn't tell me what was wrong and thought that ending your life would solve the problem, but I'm glad Anastasia stopped you," he finished.

"I'm glad too," she replied and they kissed so desperately, feeling as though they might lose each other.

"Let's go to DADA before Professor Pratchett tells us off even more," Remus said, before the kiss got too heated.

They walked hand in hand to DADA, glad that everything was sorted out, almost anyway.

**AN. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's been so long, school's been a bit of a drag so… yeahhh! Please review! The next chapter should be up soon, if not, sorryyy!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Remus and Natasha finally came into Defence Against The Dark Arts, Anastasia sank down into her chair and slid under her desk that she shared with Sirius.

"Miss Roseling, what on earth do you think you are doing under the table?" asked Professor Pratchett.

"Shhh!" Anastasia whispered "I'm not here!" she explained while putting her hands over face.

Natasha went over to the desk where Anastasia was and bent down, glaring daggers at her.

"Why did you tell them?" said a furious Natasha.

"Ummm... Peer pressure?" Anastasia replied lamely.

"Peer pressure?" Natasha fumed "That is actually the worst excuse yet!" she said while helping Anastasia get up off the floor.

"I know! But I hadn't had time to think of a decent excuse... And at least you don't have to wait to tell them now!" said Anastasia.

"Ok girls take your seats now before I start giving out detentions," said Professor Pratchett.

"But if we did get a detention, notice the word if, would I be able to bring Ted and Dillion along?" Anastasia asked innocently.

"Who are they Miss Roseling? Not students I hope" asked the professor.

"Of course NOT professor! Don't be silly! Ted's my pet rock and Dillon's my pet rubber duck, who has sunglasses and a bow tie! Did you know that bow ties are cool?" said Anastasia.

Professor Pratchett just stared at Anastasia, shocked. He was new and this was his first lesson with her, and other professors had warned him about Anastasia and Natasha being mad, but he had not expected it on this scale.

"Oh, professor, by the way" added Natasha "I'm sort off fully booked this week, tonight I've got prefect duties; tomorrow I've got detention with Professor Slughorn; then it's Saturday and it's a Hogsmeade weekend; then it's Christmas! And then after that it's my birthday! Haha!" she laughed while punching the air in celebration.

"Woo! Party!" shouted Sirius from behind them.

"Yeah!" replied Anastasia high-fiving him, but epically failing in the process as they missed each other's hands.

"I was totally meant to do that," said Anastasia while Sirius, trying to keep his poker-face in place, (**A/N Lol, I made a rhyme!**) nodded.

This sort of madness level continued all throughout the lesson.

As the lesson came to an end Professor Pratchett realised, he was doomed.

That Saturday morning Natasha was woken up by a rather annoying finger poking her arm, rather violently. Attached to that finger, was an arm which, surprise, surprise belonged to Anastasia herself. 

"What are you doing?" asked Natasha rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and dodging the poking-finger.

"I have to poke someone! I'm Facebook deprived!" shouted Anastasia.

"What's Facebook?" asked Natasha, confused.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, you heard nothing! Besides it's a Hogsmeade weekend! And it's Christmas eve!" Anastasia squealed in delight.

"Oh yeah!" said Natasha happily.

"So get up then you big lump!" shouted Anastasia pushing Natasha to the edge of her mattress.

"NOO!" shouted Natasha. "Have mercy! And I am not a lump!"

"Oh yes you are!" said Lily exiting the bathroom; her dark red hair was in a French plait and she was wearing some muggle skinny jeans and a green jumper that brought out her eyes.

Anastasia then raced into the bathroom and closed the door, laughing as she had beaten Natasha to it. When she finally came out she was washed and dressed.

She was wearing a just-below-the-elbow-oh-your-panicking-now purple lace dress; with black leggings; ankle high white boots. She then put on her black cloak and a pair of White gloves. She dried her hair and left it in its natural curly state, for make-up she just put on a bit of mascara, black eyeliner and clear lip-gloss.

"Oooh! Who are you trying to impress?" asked Lily excitedly.

"Is it Sirius?" asked Natasha with wide eyes.

"No!" said Anastasia. "He's got a girlfriend at the moment and in potions Lucius may have asked me to go with him..."

Natasha went into panic mode. She had promised Sirius that she would help him get with Anastasia, and now she's going to Hogsmeade with Malfoy! This is going to ruin everything, but maybe Sirius will act faster if he knows he has competition... In the meantime keep Anastasia and Malfoy apart.

Bugger.

"So you're on first name basis with Malfoy now?" Natasha asked in disbelief raising her eyebrows.

"Ohmygod!" squealed Lily, "you go for it girl, and don't let anyone tell you different just because he's a Slytherin," she said while giving a pointed look at Natasha, which clearly meant 'Stay out of it and leave them alone'.

When Natasha came out of the bathroom she was wearing a black full length jumpsuit with blue, green and purple flowers on, of course she wore tights as it was cold outside and she wore a black long sleeved top underneath, she also wore her black cloak and deep purple gloves. She was wearing very little make up with just mascara and a small amount of eyeliner. On her lips she wore pale pink lip-gloss and a grimace at the thought of explaining the situation to Sirius.

This was going to be a long weekend.

Natasha realised she had hardly any time to stop Lucius from stealing Anastasia from Sirius so she thought on instinct.

"Right guys, I'm gonna go downstairs for breakfast, I'll see you guys in a minute," with that said, Natasha sprinted out the dorm, down the stairs and out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.

When she got close, she saw Malfoy leaving the Great Hall and exiting the castle, she followed him silently and when they were a way away from the castle she stunned him and gave him scratches, bruises and a few deep gashes with her wand, making it bad enough that he would have to spend the day in the hospital wing. Carefully she levitated him and ran to the hospital wing, pretending to look all flustered as she entered.

"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey!" Natasha shouted as she levitated Malfoy onto a spare bed. Madam Pomfrey came running in:

"What happened dear?" she asked when she saw Malfoy's state.

"I-I d-don-n't kn-o-ow-w," Natasha replied perfecting the shocked voice, "I f-f-o-ou-u-n-d h-i-im by-y th-he Bla-ac-ck La-ak-e," she finished, fake tears brewing in her eyes.

"Okay dear, you can leave now and I'll take care of him," Madam Pomfrey said and Natasha left to go to the Great Hall.

She arrived just before the rest of the gang. Remus kissed her and she said hello's to the rest of the group. They all started eating their breakfast. When they finished they got ready to leave for Hogsmeade.

"Has anyone seen Lucius?" Anastasia asked.

"Oh, Anastasia, I saw him heading towards the Hospital Wing, he was in a bad shape, sorry," Natasha replied, hating that she had to lie to her best friend but it would be worth it… eventually.

"Oh, okay, I'll come with you guys then," Anastasia said rather glumly, Natasha instantly felt guilty and looked up to see Sirius looking at her, when he saw her looking he motioned that they needed to talk. Natasha nodded, they would talk later.

They started to walk to Hogsmeade, starting a very fun, yet tiring day.

**AN: hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please leave some feedback, it would be a big help.**

**Sorry that we haven't updated, I was away on holiday (Twilightharrypotterstuff) and Molteaser24 doesn't have an account so… SORRY!**

**Anyway, review and the next update will come sooner!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: SORRY FOR THE WAIT :/**

When they finally got there James and Lily went to Zonko's, although it did take A LOT of persuading from James and ended up with Lily saying:

"Why do I even bother?" And with a cheesy grin James replied.

"Because you love me!" Lily just rolled her eyes and shook her head while letting herself be dragged away my James.

Peter just wandered around the shops aimlessly, with a rather suspicious look on his ratty face. Looking in shop windows and doing... whatever the hell it was he did in his free time apart from eat and sleep.

Natasha and Remus just looked at each other and smiled and then walked off towards the three broomsticks, leaving Anastasia and Sirius alone. The said pair decided to walk up to Honeydukes' sweet shop to stock up on chocolate and treats. Upon entering the shop Sirius turned around to Anastasia's lit up face and said

"Do you want anything?"

Anastasia shifted her weight onto the other foot and replied "Nope, I'm good thanks. But I do need some chocolate frogs for Natasha and Remus".

"Why Remus?" asked Sirius

"Oh, well it's the other part of Natasha's birthday present and chocolate frogs are an amazing bribing tool for Remus" Anastasia then winked. Sirius would know what she was on about. He always got Remus to do his homework for him.

Sirius' heart fluttered. On the way to the aisle with the chocolate frogs even in the happy atmosphere around them the tension was on the verge of unbearable. "So, ummm... What did you buy Natasha for her birthday?" asked Sirius, Merlin he had never been this nervous around a girl before; all he wanted to do was to make sure he did everything right.

Anastasia smiled "I got her some muggle clothes and now some chocolate frogs" she said while handing the money over "what about you?"

"I got her some pranking stuff from Zonko's and some sweets" he answered

"Cool" was all Anastasia said

"Let's go and meet up with Natasha and Remus in the three broomsticks" he suggested.

And with that the pair trudged through the snow, on their way to the three broomsticks.

When they got to the three broomsticks, they spotted Natasha and Remus sitting at the back doing a serious (A/N Look, see I resisted the temptation of the awful joke there! 8D) amount of snogging (**American version – making out**). Anastasia was the first one to reach the table and when she did she didn't even announce their presence, she just climbed over Natasha and sat herself in the middle of the couple.

Remus and Natasha sprang apart like someone had burnt them and stared at Anastasia, who did not at all seemed fazed by their looks, Sirius then pulled up a chair and sat down. Anastasia then turned to Remus and asked "Did we have any homework?"

"Yes" he replied "Herbology"

"Ships on the ocean" said Anastasia "Can you help me with it? PLEASE?" he said with puppy-dog eyes

"You want to copy off me don't you?" asked Remus

"Yes...but I can pay you" said Anastasia pulling three chocolate frogs out of her shopping bag

"Fine" sighed Remus snatching the frogs and staring at them like Gollum does with the ring; you could practically hear him saying in his mind 'My precious' over and over again. It was very disturbing.

Since Natasha and Sirius were locked in an intense whispered conversation, Anastasia picked up Natasha's butterbeer and started drinking it. Yummy.

"What did you do to him?" Sirius whisper- asked.

"Nothingggggggg," Natasha replied, also in a whisper, elongating the 'g'. Sirius gave her the look that he didn't believe her.

"Fine," she whispered, "I waited until he was alone and a way away from the castle, stunned him and then beat the crap out of him," she finished whispering.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Sirius shouted, forgetting that they were in the middle of The Three Broomsticks.

Anastasia and Remus looked over at them and Natasha sent Remus a pleading look, he realised that she needed him to distract Anastasia so he told her about the homework again; she listened to him and drank Natasha's Butterbeer once again. This time Natasha noticed.

"Hey, that's my drink!" she exclaimed.

"I know," Anastasia replied taking another swing of the bottle. Natasha huffed but returned to Sirius.

"Yes, I did do that but no one will ever know because Malfoy didn't see me, anyway how was Honeydukes?"

"Awkward," Sirius replied shorty, a sad look upon his face.

"Come on, it'll get better, we have my birthday party to come and with parties means getting people together, worked with James and Lily, it will work with you and Anastasia, you belong together," Natasha finished.

"Who do I belong with?" Anastasia asked, only hearing the last bit that Natasha had said.

"Err… you belong with… Ted?" Natasha replied, worried that Anastasia will click on to what was going on.

"You're right, me and Ted do belong together," Anastasia replied happily and took another swig of Natasha's drink, ignoring the 'hey' from Natasha.

After everyone had finished their drinks, the group left the Three Broomsticks and met up with Lily and James. Said person gave Sirius as look that meant 'we'll talk later; and get a plan going'.

When the carriage arrived outside of Hogwarts' the group all went to the Gryffindor common room and went their separate ways. ONLY after James and Lily had hugged and Remus and Natasha had snogged for a good 5 minutes.

"Dude, that not even normal... seriously don't you need to breathe like normal people?" asked Anastasia scrunching her nose up.

When they finally broke apart Anastasia and Sirius were doing their very long and very complicated handshake, you knew when it was finished because it ended with them both yelling "BAM!" This was actually very frightening to the unsuspecting students.

'At least the tension's gone' thought Natasha

Anastasia then walked up to James and high-fived him and said goodbye to Remus by giving him a knuckle bump. "I LOVE knuckle bumps" said Anastasia "they're actually reem"

"Reem?" asked Natasha

"Yeah, don't dis the reem...iness of it!" Anastasia said frowning at her choice of words and started muttering things like 'reemness' and 'reemology' trying to get the proper English version of it.

When the girls got upstairs, there was no one up there apart from Lily, Anastasia and Natasha. Natasha then turned to Anastasia and said "Alright, back to the animagus training; you were SO close last time you might actually get it!"

'OK' thought Anastasia 'I can do this' she sat on her bed and breathe deeply in through her nose and out through her mouth; she then began to clear her mind and focus it on going deep into an area of complete Zen and tranquillity, once she was there she breathed out and focused her mind on the first animal that she thought of. That's was usually your animagus form.

Anastasia heard Natasha and Lily gasp, so she opened her eyes only to find that instead of a human being she was now a beautiful golden coloured monkey; with a long tail and deep chocolate brown eyes. The body of her animagus was probably just under the length of a grown adults arm, not including her tail.

"Wow" said Lily "You are SO cute!" she then walked over and started stroking Anastasia.

Anastasia then crawled up Lily's arm and wrapped her hands loosely around her neck so she could swing, but still hold on. Lily then held Anastasia and rocked her from side to side, like you would a baby.

This was a whole new side of their friendship.

**AN: Please review…. AND I HOPEN YOU LIKED IT! :D**


End file.
